Holsters are often used to hold a portable communication device, such as a portable two-way radio. Many holsters include a coupling element, such as a clip, to allow the holster holding the radio to be worn either at a belt or on an epaulette of a user. For example, remote speaker microphone (RSM) type clips have been used to retain a radio at the shoulder epaulette. As the integration of video and photo type functions continue to be integrated within communication devices, belt worn operation has become less desirable and shoulder worn operation has become more desirable, particularly in certain areas of public safety where the ability to maintain a hands free environment is important. However, even a radio holstered and clipped in a shoulder worn application can encounter issues, particularly if enough force is applied, due to the RSM type clip's short length and limited retention force. Additionally, under some circumstances it may be difficult to minimize movement of shoulder mounted devices, which can result in video shake.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have an improved clip and mounting approach that would improve retention and reduce video shake during body worn applications.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.